Rainy Day Hero
by MooMooMilk
Summary: *UPDATED* Three years after the series ended, Kyou is spiraling into a dark depression. The only one who notices is a certain young Sohma that quickly vows to save him, and at the same time, redeem himself in the process.
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: Well this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. Hopefully it will turn out like I want it to. My favorite characters are Kyou, Haru, and...that's about it. Keep in mind that I have not finished watching the series (I stopped on episode seven I think), and so the information I write might be wrong, which means that there will also be a lot of OOC-ness in here. By the way, I also consider this story an 'alternate universe' one.  
  
There will also be yaoi/shounen-ai (what's the difference I honestly don't know) in here. I don't feel like giving away the pairing, but I *will* tell you that I really really really liked the story 'Somewhere In Between' by Triste. If you haven't read that yet, I seriously recommend that you do.  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket does not belong to me, it belongs to the creators, who are these Japanese people that live somewhere in Japan.^^;;  
  
Well, on with the show...  
  
  
  
~Prologue:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hatsuharu, or just plain Haru as most knew him by, was not an average teenager. Not only did he turn into a cow when girls hugged him, he was afflicted with a horrible sense of direction, and an even worse case of dual personalities. Yet despite these problems, Haru was fairly content with his lot in life. At least Akito left him pretty much alone, which was probably the best thing that could ever happen to him. He knew of many others who weren't so lucky.  
  
With a sigh, Haru stopped walking as he caught sight of the sign next to him. The word 'Sohma' was written there in elegant kanji. Great. He'd been meaning to walk to the market, but instead he had walked in a circle.  
  
No...wait a minute. Looking closer, he noticed that this sign was old and rusty, the gold paint faded, cracked, and peeling. He was wrong, this wasn't his house at all.  
  
Raising one pale hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun, he turned his gaze to the medium-sized house that lay just beyond the front gate. Surprise marked his features as he realized that this place was almost the exact replica of the one he lived in. Yet there were noticeable differences. Whereas the roof of his home was in perfectly good condition, this particular roof was cracked and dusty, shingles were missing, and dried leaves were liberally scattered all over the place.  
  
On closer inspection, the Japanese-style front door had several gaping holes punched through it, and the interior of the house was dark and gloomy.  
  
Haru's brow wrinkled slightly in confusion. He knew where he was now, though he had no idea how he managed to get there. The entire Sohma residence was very large, encompassing about fifty some houses, all of which were in varying sizes. More then half of them were now empty or loaned to outsiders because the original residents had left over the centuries.  
  
About seven years ago, Akito commanded all the remaining Sohma's to cluster together in one area. A tall wooden fence was then built between the inhabited and uninhabited sections of their land. Haru frowned. Somehow he had wandered over the fence without even knowing it. Ah well...and he thought his sense of direction was finally getting better...  
  
With a soft curse, Haru ran a hand through his thick white bangs in frustration. The silver watch on his wrist told him that it was nearly five in the afternoon, and his mother had demanded him home by six so that he could help with dinner. If he tried to find his way home now, he would be late.  
  
Glancing back at the run-down house, Haru couldn't help but feel a bit curious. He hadn't been on this side of the fence since it was built. It wouldn't hurt to just look around a bit, would it?  
  
Making up his mind, Haru slowly pushed open the rusted gate and began walking up the unevenly paved cobblestones. Something about this house piqued his interest the most, and he felt the need to explore it. Who knows, he might just find something valuable that its previous owners had forgot to take with them.  
  
Sliding open the crooked front door, Haru was greeted to the sight of dirt, cobwebs, and more dirt. It was apparent that nobody had entered this building in quite some time. The air inside was strong and musky with the smell of mildew, but he managed to ignore it.  
  
Floorboards creaked loudly in protest as Haru maneuvered his way over to one of the bedrooms. Strange. There was still furniture in this room. Moldy pillows and blankets lay in a pile on top of a rolled up sleeping mat. A small vanity in the corner was laden with old-fashioned bottles of perfume and other cosmetics. There was even a jewelry box lying on top of a brown dresser next to the closet. .  
  
Everything was covered in a thick film of dust.  
  
Moving on to the next room, Haru noticed that it too was also filled with belongings. There were more blankets and pillows, a small shelf crammed full of children's books, and several tattered stuffed animals lay untouched in a corner. It was obviously a child's room. Just out of curiosity, Haru stepped over to one tiny dresser and slowly pulled open the top drawer.  
  
It was still filled with clothes.  
  
Shaking his head in slight disbelief, Haru quickly went to check the other rooms. His suspicions were confirmed as he noted the pots, pans, and skillets that were tucked neatly underneath the kitchen stove. Cupboards were still stocked with cans of soup, vegetables, and fruit, as well as jars of miso and full sacks of rice.  
  
In the small bathroom, there were two dirty toothbrushes, and several half- empty bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Rolls of yellowed toilet paper were stacked haphazardly under the sink. A vase full of wilted, crumbling flowers remained next to a bar of dried blue soap.  
  
Making his way back to the first bedroom, Haru stared at it for a moment before lifting the jewelry box from where it lay. With one big puff of breath, the heavy dust accumulated on top of it was blown off, and slowly, he unclasped the lock and lifted the lid.  
  
There was only one item inside; a small oval pendant strewn on a delicate gold chain. It was a simple, common little thing, but Haru picked it up and pocketed it without a moment's hesitation.  
  
He would inspect it closely later on, but for now he wanted to get out of this odd house. He could admit to himself that it unnerved him slightly to know that everything in this place still remained, though the owners had already left.  
  
Who in the right mind would just abandon everything they possessed like this? Haru felt like he had uncovered a mystery, one that he felt the need to solve. Without wasting another second, the young man exited the shabby house and started on his way home. Behind him, the sun was already setting.  
  
  
  
"Haru, I love you." Rin had whispered in his ear. "I want to be with you forever." Pretty words from a pretty girl. They meant nothing, but Haru hadn't known that back then. Back then, he had believed her. He had even loved her back...though now he wondered if he ever understood the meaning of love. Probably not.  
  
Three years had passed since Rin. She'd never really told him why they broke up...or rather, why she broke up with him. He didn't understand much of what happened.just that Akito abused her after he found out about their relationship, and she ended up in the hospital.  
  
When she was finally released, it was as if her personality had completely changed. She'd become cruel and uncaring, totally unlike how she used to be. Haru was eighteen now, nearly nineteen in another few months. If he remembered correctly, it would be Rin's birthday a week after his own.  
  
Come to think of it, she had left him on her birthday.  
  
  
  
Haru dangled the pendant in front of his eyes lazily, watching as the sun's rays glinted off of the precious metal.  
  
  
  
She was beautiful. He had always loved to run his hands through her long dark hair, or just stare deeply into her endless brown eyes. But now he wondered if they were really as endless as he used to describe. Yuki always said that Rin dumped him because she was bored with their relationship.  
  
Or in other words, she was just bored with *him*.  
  
Haru didn't understand. What was there to be bored of? He did everything she asked of him and more. He bought her presents and took her out on dates four times a week. Sometimes they would go biking, or clubbing, or shopping together. And every single time they met, she would tell him that she loved him.  
  
So what was it that went wrong? Haru didn't know, just that one day she approached him coldly and explained her love for Shigure, and how she wanted nothing more to do with him. It had been a severe blow to his heart, but Haru could barely feel the slightest twinge of pain as he thought of it now.  
  
Rin moved away in disgrace after Shigure rejected her advances, and Haru hadn't seen her since. She had taught him a good lesson, and that was to guard his heart carefully so that no one else could come along and hurt him the way she had. Because of her, Haru had vowed never to love for a long, long time.  
  
But sometimes...sometimes he just felt so goddamn alone...  
  
  
  
"You idiot, watch where you're going!" Someone yelled out angrily. Haru sat up, just in time to see Honda Tohru trip over a rock and fall heavily against a certain reddish-haired young man who was carrying a black duffel bag. With a poof, the young man transformed into a small orange cat, and Tohru came crashing to the ground quite heavily.  
  
"Gomen Kyou-kun!" Tohru cried out honestly as she tried to struggle to her feet.  
  
Kyou sighed in exasperation. "That's ok. Just...just watch for the rocks next time, alright?" Tohru nodded vehemently, her cheeks staining pink with embarrassment. "I will." She assured him as she bent down to scoop up his discarded clothes and the duffel. "I guess I'm just so happy to see you again that I haven't been paying much attention..."  
  
The cat seemed to shrug at her words, and the two walked on in uncomfortable silence. Ever since Sohma Yuki and Tohru became engaged five months ago, situations had become nearly unbearable in Shigure's house. Kyou would leave for weeks at a time, never telling anyone where he would be going, or when he would be coming back. Naturally this made Tohru extremely worried and upset for him, which in turn caused Yuki to be agitated as well.  
  
Haru couldn't help but feel sympathy for Kyou. He knew what the neko was going through, and things would only get worse as the date of Yuki and Tohru's wedding drew near.  
  
"Look Kyou-kun! Hatsuharu-kun is sitting against that tree over there!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed happily, waving at him. Haru waved back with a small smile. His smile disappeared as Kyou suddenly dashed towards him with a speed he hadn't thought a cat could possess. With a confused look on his face, he blinked as Kyou managed to scramble on top of his lap.  
  
"Please...please get me away from her." Kyou hissed desperately. "I can't stand to be around her right now...please! Haru...please..."  
  
Without hesitation, Haru nodded and quickly stood up with Kyou in his arms. He turned to face Tohru as the girl finally caught up with them. "I have a lot of things to tell Kyou about." Haru lied even as Tohru opened her mouth to question them. "You go on to Shigure's house. We will catch up as soon as we can." He flashed her another one of his small smiles, and Tohru nodded happily. "Alright then! I'll see you two later, Hatsuharu- kun, Kyou-kun!"  
  
  
  
Haru waited until Tohru was out of sight before turning his attention back to the animal he was holding. "You owe me." He said simply. Kyou sighed and nodded. "Anything you want." He muttered in a tired voice.  
  
Haru raised an eyebrow. "Kyou, what's wrong?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. The cat struggled out of his hold and jumped lightly to the ground.  
  
"Don't ask what you already know." Came the biting reply. "Yuki probably told you himself."  
  
Haru sat back down and leaned against the tree trunk. "Not Yuki, but Momiji. Word travels fast in our so-called 'family'. Everyone knows by now." Kyou snorted humorlessly. "So what new shit has Akito been saying about me lately? Oh wait, on second thought I don't even want to know." Haru was startled to hear the bitterness in Kyou's voice.  
  
"If it helps, Akito is still too angry at Yuki right now to talk trash about you."  
  
The cat released a sigh and flopped onto its back. Waving all four paws in the air, Kyou attempted to stretch out his sore muscles, regardless of how funny he might look. Once he was sufficiently relaxed, he rolled back over and began cleaning his paws.  
  
"So what are you here for?" He muttered in an attempt to change the subject. "You came all this way to pick a fight with me?" Haru shook his head. "No. I was just going to the movie theater when I got lost." He answered truthfully.  
  
Several minutes of strange silence ensued before Haru suddenly grabbed Kyou from where he lay and began inspecting him curiously. Before the neko could ask him what the hell he was doing, Haru released him with a frown.  
  
"How come you're not changed back yet?" He demanded. "It's been nearly five minutes already."  
  
Kyou shrugged. "Oh that. It's nothing really, it just takes more energy outta me when I change back these days. I'll turn back eventually, when my body feels like it."  
  
Haru tried not to show his concern as he studied the cat with keen, dark eyes. Kyou looked really tired, he decided. The cat's orange fur was faded and scraggly. There were dark stains underneath his eyes, and even the long orange tail looked limp and lifeless.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Haru reached out with one hand and awkwardly tried to smooth out the rumpled fur. He could feel Kyou stiffen at his unexpected touch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyou growled out curiously, but didn't pull away.  
  
Haru shrugged. "Just helping you with your fur." He answered honestly. Then without warning, he picked Kyou up for the third time that day and plopped him down lightly on his lap. "Kyou...what are you doing to yourself?" He asked in a soft whisper.  
  
The orange cat stared up at him in shock. "Doing to myself?" He repeated. "What the hell do you mean?" Haru let his hand run down Kyou's left side. "I can feel each and every one of your ribs." He explained. His explanation angered Kyou for some reason, and before he knew it the cat had slipped from his grasp.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again!" Kyou spat out, his faded orange fur bristling in fury. "I don't know what is wrong with you today, but just leave me alone!" Then in a quieter voice, "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Haru watched as Kyou turned and ran away back into the forest. The neko was right. What *was* wrong with him today? Why was he suddenly feeling so much concern for the orange-haired baka? Haru gingerly reached into his pocket and pulled out the strange pendant. He let it slowly twirl in front of his eyes.  
  
Perhaps it was because he'd been thinking of Rin. Thinking of her always made him feel more sentimental and in touch with his emotions. Kyou was experiencing the same thing he experienced when Rin had left him. It was something called unrequited love.  
  
With one last glance at the pendant, Haru tucked it back into his pocket and stood up. For now, he would watch Kyou closely, yet discreetly. Despite the fact that they had never been close, Haru didn't want anything bad to happen to him. With that in mind, he started down the path towards Shigure's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~**Thanks for reading, please review! ^_^!! 


	2. Chapter One

Authors Notes: The characters in this particular chapter are going to be extremely OOC, because it has been so long since I've actually seen the series that I've forgotten what their personalities were like. Nevertheless, I do know that Kyou is supposed to be hotheaded, and White Haru is supposed to be mellow. Am I right? Ah well. Hehe...keep in mind that Kyou is supposed to be extremely depressed in this story, so he's going to be even more OOC then anyone else.  
  
Disclaimers: Whatever I stated in the prologue.  
  
~**Response to reviews at the bottom. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Chapter One:  
  
  
  
  
  
The night air was cold, but he didn't care. Being up here was a thousand times better then being down there, where Tohru was. Tohru. An unbidden image of her smiling face suddenly flashed through his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.  
  
Oh Gods, it was tearing him apart.  
  
Kyou released a ragged breath and drew his knees up against his chest. Why did he always have to lose to Yuki? Was it the nature of his curse that held him back, or was it something more? Maybe Akito was right. Maybe he really was a useless baka neko that deserved to be locked up for the rest of his life.  
  
Suddenly he felt more alone then ever before. Tohru had been his only chance for love and happiness. He'd loved her in secret for the past three years, hoping that one day she would understand and return his feelings.  
  
He was a coward, never daring to tell her how he felt, and in the end Yuki had beaten him to it. Yuki had more courage then he did.  
  
Kyou looked up as the first drops of rain slipped from the stormy gray clouds and pattered noisily to the rooftop. Immediately his senses flared and began urging him to seek shelter, but he refused to budge. The discomfort of rain was nothing compared to the aching, hollow pain he now received from just looking at Tohru.  
  
Against his wishes, he suddenly thought of the scene at dinner only a few hours ago. Tohru had sat next to her betrothed, lovingly snatching the choicest chunks of meat and vegetables from the platters and placing them delicately into Yuki's bowl. She doted upon his every need, refilling his rice, refilling his tea, and sometimes even feeding him with her own chopsticks.  
  
After a few moments, Kyou refused to look at them anymore. Not only did it make him lose his appetite, he was afraid his cracked barriers would come crashing down and he would do something extremely regrettable.  
  
Kyou absent-mindedly rubbed the goose bumps that had formed on his arms. If he couldn't have Tohru, he would do everything in his power to make sure she never learned of what he felt for her. Knowing would only upset her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
His silence would be his gift to her before he left.  
  
  
  
"Hatsuharu-kun...anou, Kyou-kun's been on the roof for a long time. I would go up and see him, but..." She looked over to her fiancée who smiled at her from the couch. "But I want to spend some time with Yuki." She finished off honestly. "Do you think you can go in my place?"  
  
Haru looked genuinely surprised at the request, but nodded anyway. "Of course." He answered in his usual smooth, almost monotone voice. "Dinner was great by the way. You are an excellent cook." Tohru blushed lightly and handed him a small Japanese style platter piled high with rice cakes. "Could you please also bring these up with you? I noticed Kyou-kun didn't eat very much at dinner today..." Her pretty face drooped a little. "So I made these for him. You can have some too if you wish."  
  
Haru nodded and took the plate.  
  
  
  
When he arrived on the roof, he was startled to see Kyou huddled in a small ball with knees drawn against chest, and head bowed. The older Sohma was wearing a thin black shirt and grass-stained khaki pants, both of which were completely soaked with water. Yet despite the fact that he was shivering fairly violently, Kyou made no other movement.  
  
With his forehead furrowing in concern, Haru flicked open his umbrella and slowly made his way over to where the other was sitting. Making sure to make some noise so that Kyou would know he was there, Haru gingerly sat down next to him on the slippery roof.  
  
For several long minutes, there was no sound but for the heavy pattering of rain as it landed on hard, unyielding surfaces. Haru slowly eased the umbrella over so that it protected Kyou as well.  
  
"You know, it's not healthy to be sitting out in the rain like this." He finally pointed out logically.  
  
  
  
Kyou didn't move.  
  
  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Haru studied the other boy for a long hard moment before turning his gaze back towards the woods. "When I used to have problems, I would always talk to someone about them. After that, I'd feel better. Have you ever thought about doing the same thing?" He asked softly.  
  
This time, Kyou lifted his head to look at him with tired eyes tinged with disbelief. "And who would I talk to?" He replied hoarsely. "Who would actually want to listen to me, much less try to understand? You? Hatori? Shigure or Yuki?" He spat out the last name like it was poison on his tongue.  
  
Haru swallowed hard, unsure of how to reply. The hopeless anguish in Kyou's amber eyes struck a chord deep within him, and suddenly his chest began to ache. "I would." He offered gently. "I'll listen to you if it will help."  
  
Kyou shook his head and laughed, an eerie, hollow sound that nearly made Haru shiver in its wrongness. Twisting his lips into a bitter grin, he uncurled his arms from around his legs, allowing them to stretch out before him.  
  
"Tell me, *Hatsu*-haru-*kun*, what the hell is it that you really want from me?! Why act like you care when I know you don't?"  
  
Kyou closed his eyes. "I hardly even know you except for the fact that you're infatuated with trying to beat me up. You don't know me. You don't know a thing about me, so just leave." Haru looked away, feeling his cheeks flush with shame. Kyou was right. What in the world was he trying to do? Make friends with him? Akito would practically disown him if he did.  
  
Everyone knew that Kyou was the outcast. He was the Cat, and also a sick, repulsive monster. He was a hotheaded baka, noisy, obnoxious, rude, and completely unfit to be part of the Jyunnishi.  
  
And yet...who was Kyou really? Like everyone else, Haru had grown up listening to gossip and rumors without finding out if they were true or not. Right now, seeing Kyou try to cope with his pain for the first time didn't match any description he'd ever heard before. Maybe...just maybe, those rumors were wrong.  
  
Licking his dry lips, Haru retrained his gaze on Kyou, who was now lying down on the slick rooftop with both arms pillowing his head. Those accusing, pained eyes were closed, and the younger Sohma wondered if he had actually fallen asleep in the rain.  
  
With a soft sigh, Haru slowly picked up one of the rice cakes Tohru had made and bit into it without much gusto. There was sweet red bean paste hidden inside, but the sugary taste felt strangely inappropriate in his mouth. Nevertheless, he forced himself to swallow it.  
  
As he took another bite of the cake, his wandering eyes trailed over the lax body beside him, and he suddenly remembered the feel of the Cat's protruding ribs from earlier that day. Haru frowned and began studying Kyou's human form.  
  
He was surprised to note that Kyou was actually quite thin, much thinner then he recalled during their last brawl, which was over five months ago. On top of that, it was also obvious that the older Sohma hadn't cared much about his health and nutrition during the past few weeks.  
  
For one thing, his cheekbones had become more prominent because of weight- loss and most likely stress. Haru hadn't failed to notice that Kyou's eyes now seemed larger in his pinched, pale face. Dark half crescent moons stained the area underneath each eye, emphasizing the lack of rest or sleep. Wrist and elbow bones, as well as ribs, collar bones, and hip-bones now jutted out in an almost sickly manner; evidence that he was practically starving himself.  
  
Shoulders that used to be strong now looked narrow and bony. It was apparent everywhere that the clothing Kyou wore was too loose and baggy on his now slender frame.  
  
The more Haru looked, the more he couldn't tear his gaze away. Gods, how come he hadn't noticed before? This person wasn't Kyou anymore, only a pale shadow that was slowly fading away.  
  
At that moment, Haru suddenly wanted to help Kyou more then anything. It just wasn't right to see someone suffering so much and do nothing about it. There was no doubt in his mind that he would bring Akito's fury upon them both if their self-proclaimed 'leader' ever got wind of what he was thinking, but Haru was willing to take the risk. He was going to save Kyou, even if the neko didn't want to be saved.  
  
The only question was...how?  
  
  
  
Kyou blinked and looked up to see Haru still sitting next to him. The younger Sohma had a far away look in his golden brown eyes, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Lying between them was a plateful of rice cakes. Tohru's special rice cakes, if he wasn't mistaken.  
  
The pain in his aching heart intensified, and Kyou suddenly felt like throwing up.  
  
It was common knowledge that Tohru's rice cakes were one of his few favorite foods. Whenever she knew he was upset, she would quickly whip up a batch of them and bring them to the rooftop where he'd be brooding.  
  
Yet where was she now? The rice cakes were here, but Tohru was not. And the worst thing about it was that Kyou knew why. Ever since that miserable day five months ago, the girl he loved spent every single moment of her time with his archenemy.  
  
Now that all her attention was devoted on Yuki, Kyou was left alone almost all of the time, and with nothing to do. He tried to go to college once, but Akito acted purely out of cruelty and forbade anyone to help him pay the tuition.  
  
Of course that didn't stop him from secretly finding a night job so that he could save up the money and pay for it himself. But colleges were expensive, and the money Kyou earned was far from enough.  
  
To make matters worse, Shigure made it known well in advance that he was going to give his house to Yuki as a wedding present.  
  
After the ceremony, the Dog planned on moving back in with Akito and the others, but Kyou would rather die before he had to do the same. Tohru would undoubtedly beg for him to stay with her, but that notion was just utterly ridiculous and out of the question. Even if Kyou wanted to (and he obviously didn't), Yuki would never agree.  
  
What would be the point of staying anyway? Kyou was by no means masochistic, and he wasn't stupid either. He had known that he would have to leave, so for the past few weeks, he'd taken the liberty to search out a home of his own.  
  
His search was unsuccessful as of yet, but Kyou didn't mind. He had other options, like maybe going to Kazuma, or just living on the streets. His life was pretty much worthless anyway, so the thought of being homeless didn't bother him at all.  
  
Another option was suicide. With each passing day, Kyou found this particular idea more and more enticing. No one would miss him. Hell, they'd probably rejoice if he died. So why not make everyone happy for once in his life?  
  
Two quick slices with something sharp, and it would be his parting gift.  
  
  
  
Haru blinked as Kyou suddenly touched him on the shoulder. "I'm going in." The emaciated young man muttered neutrally before turning to go down the ladder. But before he could actually leave, Haru's strong hand closed tightly around his thin wrist and he was held back.  
  
Eyes the color of molten lava suddenly flashed to life dangerously. "Kuso oushi! Don't touch me!" Kyou tried to yank away but was no match for Haru in his pitiful condition. During the year before, Haru had been blessed with a growth spurt and now towered over Kyou by almost a head.  
  
Like the animal he was known for turning into, Haru was very strong even though his slim sleek muscles did not display that fact. Now that he had caught onto Kyou, there was no way the cat could escape his grasp.  
  
Kyou seemed to realize this, and so forced himself to stop struggling. He opted instead to just glare up at the younger Sohma with murder in his other worldly eyes.  
  
"Let go. Now." He gritted out slowly between clenched teeth. Haru shook his head silently, almost regretfully. "I can't. Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kyou gaped at him in shock, but the shock quickly dissipated and dry humorless laughter spilled out between colorless chapped lips. "You really are a dumb cow, aren't you. Even if there was something wrong with me, you honestly think that I would tell you!? Just how stupid can you get?"  
  
Red anger began to cloud Haru's vision as he listened to Kyou's derogatory comments, but the younger Sohma forced himself to stay in control. Turning Black in this crucial moment would only worsen things. Besides, he had brought those words upon himself. His past relationship with Kyou had been rocky at best, and it was understandable that the neko would be distrustful and suspicious of his sudden concern.  
  
So how could he show him...that he wanted to care?  
  
  
  
Tossing away the umbrella, Haru clenched his jaws in determination and suddenly yanked his captive forward so unexpectedly, that Kyou lost his footing on the slippery rooftop and crashed hard against his chest...which incidentally was exactly what the taller young man had in mind.  
  
Kyou was furious. "Baka! Just what do you think you-" The words died in his throat as strong arms wrapped tightly around him, one large hand pressing his head firmly against a broad shoulder. He was trapped! The very thought caused a wild terror to jolt through his suddenly trembling body, but he was too afraid to move. The last time someone had caught him like this...things had happened that Kyou still couldn't bring himself to acknowledge.  
  
Swallowing down a choke of near despair, Kyou squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to stop shaking. Dignity. He needed to keep his dignity in front of Haru, no matter what the stupid idiot was planning to do with him.  
  
Warm breath ghosted over his ear, and suddenly Haru's chin was pressed against the side of his forehead. "Kyou...I just want to understand you. I just want to help. Please let me help." Came the soft whisper.  
  
Realization flooded over him like a wave, and he snapped his eyes open in shock. No, he wasn't trapped...he was being held. He was being held for the first time in what seemed like forever, and it wasn't Tohru. It was...it was...  
  
Haru tried not to wince as Kyou suddenly struggled out of his arms and immediately punched him hard across the face. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and it began to rain even harder, but Haru didn't care. His attention was completely focused on the small, drenched form standing a few feet away from him.  
  
Kyou's reddish-orange head was bowed, and both hands were fisted at his sides. He was breathing hard, as if he'd just finished running a marathon...but Haru knew the real reason behind it. Kyou was furious. No scratch that, he was super furious, and trying really hard to contain that fury before it could explode and consume him.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kyou finally raised his head and cold, freezing amber eyes bore deeply into Haru's own golden brown orbs. Those chapped lips parted again, and he began to speak in an uncharacteristically calm, icy voice. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but you've gone too far. From this moment on, I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
With that said, Haru could only watch in defeat as Kyou turned around and left.  
  
  
  
When he was alone, Haru imitated Kyou's earlier action and flopped down on the slick rooftop. He closed his tired eyes, allowing the soothing raindrops to fall upon his face. His left cheekbone throbbed where Kyou had punched him, and he knew without a doubt that it would swell up and bruise by tomorrow.  
  
Though Kyou looked frail, his punches were definitely not. Haru would have to remember that the next time he decided to talk to the neko. Contrary to what Kyou thought, this was far from over. Tonight's disaster was something Haru was going to blame on himself.  
  
It was common knowledge that Kyou didn't like to be touched, even by Tohru. He would have to think before he acted next time...and yes, there would be a next time. Haru wasn't known for giving up.  
  
Reaching to his left, Haru blindly fumbled around for the plate of rice balls that lay nearby. His fingers only landed on a soggy, sticky mass, and he snorted dryly. Perhaps Honda Tohru's cooking skills weren't as good as he thought. If her rice balls fell apart just because they got a bit wet, then it showed that she hadn't taken the time to shape them correctly.  
  
Picking up the plate, Haru flung it off the rooftop with relish. He understood some of it now. If the horribly made rice balls were any indication, Tohru apparently wasn't paying enough attention, or spending enough time with Kyou.  
  
To put it bluntly, Kyou was probably lonely.  
  
Haru smiled. He would just have to remedy that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oushi: The Japanese word for Ox, methinks.  
  
  
  
To...  
  
*Mizuko: Thanks for being my first reviewer!  
  
**Fem Scorpio, **Keitsu Han'ei, **Different Perception, **Gemin16, **Random Rockstar, **Caer, **Nora D, **Tayuri: Ah, it's great to know that there are more people out there who also like Haru, and Haru/Kyou. I loved your comments, and I'll be happy if you review this chapter too! *Hugs to all*  
  
**Triste: Thanks for the nice, long review. You're the starter of the Haru/Kyou-ness on FF.Net, am I right? You are a genius then! I absolutely adore your 'Somewhere in Between' story! When are you going to update?! I'm itching to read more! **Ewen: In response to your first question...we'll just have to see, now don't we... And no, you're not disgustingly wrong, I'm just disgustingly obvious (I think). Ah well. **lucifer morningstar: Yeah, I really wish that there were more stories with this pairing out there as well...thanks for the nice comments! **Ruby Tears: Hm...lemon or lime scenes? None are planned at the moment, but we'll see... **Lady Geuna: I love Black Haru also! But...not as much as I like White Haru. Yup, Kyou is really saad, but I kind of like him that way. *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
To Everyone Reading This: Hey all, why not start writing your own Haru/Kyou fanfics!? There really are too few of them out there...and it seems that a ton of people really like reading them...so...yeah...^_^!  
  
*****Please review! I love to hear what people think!!! 


End file.
